Lay-down type hunting blinds are widely used by waterfowl hunters. This type of hunting blind is readily portable, easy to set up in a relatively flat location, and permits the occupant to assume a recumbent position in the blind. As deployed in the field, a lay-down blind has an elongated configuration forming an enclosure. A pair of cooperating longitudinal doors on the top side of the blind affords access to the enclosure's interior. While in the blind with its doors closed, an occupant is effectively concealed from view. When an object of interest approaches, the occupant can throw open the blind doors using his or her hands and arms, abruptly sit up, and take appropriate action such as firing a weapon.
One disadvantage with existing lay-down type hunting blinds is that shadows are created when light strikes them at lower angles. The substantially vertical portions of the sides of these blinds cast shadows which can deter approaching prey. Another problem encountered with these type of blinds is that they appear as abrupt angular changes appear out of place in the terrain which tend to ward off prey.
Thus, there is a need for a lay-down type hunting blind having a profile that minimizes shadows cast and maximizes the appearance of safety to waterfowl flying in the vicinity of the blind.